Homestuck Creepypasta~ Red and Yellow
Being a child, I really didn't like to play games as often as some of the other kids did. I mostly liked to read fanfiction, draw fanart and try to learn to code & hack. Usually I would love to read the webcomic Homestuck, as I still do now. But sometimes I even began to feel upset by anything that went wrong with any of the ships that I currently shipped in the comic. Which, most of them were ruined after all. But the weirdest thing, was that all the canon ships, I'd steer away from and go towards more unlikely ships. But when I was searching my computer for a game I could play, just to test it out, I saw something that caught my eye. It was of course expensive, but I was deterimned to get the game. The label wrote, "HOMESTUCK: Red version", almost like how Pokemon's first two were called, "Pokemon: Fire Red" and "Pokemon: Leaf Green". I was so interested at first sight, that I quickly spent over $30 on the item, and I won it almost automatically. But I found it the game also came with it's opposing version, "HOMESTUCK: Yellow version". I was so excited to play each of them, and see what each one held. Once they arrived two days later, I opened the red one first, and surprisingly, on the red package there was the character known as Karkat Vantas' Ancestor, The Signless/The Sufferer. And on the yellow package, the character, Sollux Captor's ancestor, The Psionic/Ψiioniic. I just became so excited that I had bought the red game, and got the yellow one too! I opened the red one and slid the cartridge into my properly working golden-colored DS, and started it up right away. I sat back on the couch, ready and raring to get straight into the action of the game. But when it started, the title screen was all glitchy, and I could barely make out the words. But I somehow managed to select 'New Game', and the screen faded to black. Then I saw an animation of a floating body, surrounded in a red aura. It was a corpse. But it was none other then Karkat Vantas' corpse... as well as his first ancestor, Kankri Vantas' corpse was there too. They were both slathered in carmine blood, and were floating in the red light, their eyes closed completely. Then a large blast of red and their eyes shot open, being pitch-black, and then the screen glitched, and the whole screen went pure red. I knew that It did seem odd, but I brushed it off, thinking it as none other then just a small game glitch. When the screen returned, it showed a bedroom, where a Signless sprite was sleeping in a cozy bed, then blinking open his carmine eyes and getting up. I began moving around, inspecting Signless' room. Of course, the game glitched a few times, but it was fairly new and rare to get, so I brushed it off as just a small graphics error in programming. When I finally went down the staircase, it seemed endless, but then when Signless reached the bottom, there was no one there. But there was a trail of jade green... blood, all over the floor, splatters on the cupboards and counters, even the kitchen chairs and kitchen table. A text box appeared with a black background, with glitchy carmine letters that read: Where's Rosa? Shouldn't she be here? Then I continued to move around, following the trail of jade green blood outside. The town was glitchy, and it was dark, the sky obviously covered with dark gray clouds. Then another male came running up, it was Psiioniic, or should I say, the main character of the other game. A text box appeared, reading urgent letters in mustard-yellow, Signless! Come with me! It's an emergency! And without me having to do anything, the Signless sprite raced after the Psiioniic sprite as fast as he could, and the screen faded to black. It opened into a forest-like area, even though there were the same graphic glitches as back in the town, it seemed perfectly normal and harmless to me. Then Psiioniic's sprite turned around to face Signless' sprite again. His expression, though it should be netural like on the case of the yellow version, but instead it was all glitchy, and he seemed really upset about something. I was beginning to question the game... could this just be a hacked version of the actual game? Or was this... the REAL copy of the red version of Homestuck? Then the whole game started glitching really badly, and then the whole screen went black, red blood and yellow blood splattering onto the screen almost instantly, spelling out the words... Game. Over. I had barely even started! I just didn't understand what was wrong with this game... then I saw three corpses dangling from a wire by ropes around their necks. One was the Dolorosa... or as Signless liked to call her, 'Rosa. Her eyes were missing, her empty eyesockets scratched and bleeding, the rope around her neck tight, making her jade blood pour out even more. Even her black hair, that she normally had in a very nice style, was mangled with her jade blood, and all ragged. Next to her, who looked even WORSE, was the Signless. His sprite was still glitching, his jaw ripped and flesh torn, his cape on the ground, covered in fresh, carmine blood. His eyes were still intact, but they were clawed over and closed, bleeding as well. Next to him, Psiioniic. His headpiece had been completely ripped off his head, his hair dangling over his eyes, shielding them with ragged black hair, and matted with yellow blood. His flesh was also ripped and some of his teeth looked like they had been torn out by force. I screamed and dropped my DS, it breaking almost instantly. Ever since that day I've never played the red version of Homestuck, I continously play the yellow one I have, which is basically the opposite, but without all the glitches, and it works perfectly. I also had to get a new pink DS, because I smashed the golden one. But I have never touched the red version of Homestuck, and from this day on... I probably never will.